Control
by I'mGoingToWichita
Summary: "How many sex 'poses have ya been in?" "One," she grates out, having that feeling of embarrassment finally sink in. She crossed her arms. "Missionary." He blinks. "Oh, you poor child," he said. "I can't imagine what it must be like, not to have all of those experiences and such. That must be feckin' dreadful. You're like a position virgin." Rudy/Jess


OTP Prompt: Imagine Person A of your OTP knows little about sex, while Person B is experienced. B decides to teach A a few positions and A grinds up against B in the heat of the moment. Before they know it, they end up dry humping and enjoying it.

* * *

"Oh, God, what if he really meant that?"

Jess rolled her eyes. "He isn't really going to pour shit-water onto our shoes. He's just trying to be intimidating."

The lot – plus one tortoise – watched as their probation worker walked around in his office, looking for his filing cabinet. How the man managed to lose an entire filing cabinet was beyond her. Either that, or some bloke stole it, though why anyone would steal _that_ is even stranger. But in any case, he had threatened their lives (as well as the cleanliness of their shoes) unless he was given it back, and promptly.

"No, you guys don't understand," Finn urged. "The guy is a fucking psycho. He does the weirdest shit – threatened to blow our brains off and singing that Elton song to me and the like. There's no doubt in me mind that he'd fill our shoes with shit and piss if we aren't careful." He shook his head.

"Right, well, as this has been riveting, I'm going to the roof if anyone wants to join me," Alex said. "I don't care about you guys, but I'd rather not have toilet water in my shoes."

Each member of the gang walked past Finn, Rudy shrugging his shoulders at him. Sighing, Finn looked over to the window of the probation worker's office. He was staring right into Finn's eyes with a hideous snarl, causing him to jump. Pointing at him, Greg imitated cutting his throat with an actual knife. It looked so real that he didn't stay long to see if he drew any blood.

With beers in hand, they began pitching ideas about what happened to the filing cabinet.

"Did anyone here take it?" Alex asked. Looking at each other, no one spoke. "I'm going to take that as a no."

"Obviously, somebody is trying to fuck with us, or at least get us in trouble," Jess said, taking a sip. "Though I can't imagine why; we haven't done anything."

"_Right_," Rudy interrupted. Glances shot his way. "Correct, that's – that is absolutely bloody correct. Why would someone do that, right?" An uncomfortable silence followed as Rudy forced himself to gulp down half of the can in his hand.

"Maybe it's someone else after our asses," Abby commented, petting the shell of Mark in her lap. "I mean, we did do a lot of terrible things. Somebody's got to want us dead."

"Yeah – what if they wanted our files so that they could come searching for us?" Finn's eyes grew wide.

"You live in the Community Center, why would it matter to you?" Jess asked, raising an eye brow.

"Hey, now I don't want some tosspot stopping at my doorstep," Alex said. "Sure, we did some things that wouldn't necessarily mark us Christians. But most of it was in self-defense."

"But, why would he take a whole cabinet?" Finn asked. "And who's to say he even got the right one? – if he had the keys, he would have only taken our files."

"_Ding-ding_," Rudy spoke so loudly, Jess, who was closest to him, jumped. "Maybe they are just feckin' messin' around with us. Maybe that's their plan." He tapped his temple with his forefinger. "To feckin' feck with us."

"Are you high or have you always been this mentally retarded," Alex asked, his stare deadly. Rudy threw his hands up, a bit of his beer jumping on his hand.

"Be nice," Jess said in general, but only Rudy caught it. Looking at her, the corner of his mouth curled up and she pressed her lips together to keep from smiling.

Wiping his hand on his probation clothes, the door to the roof slammed open. All jumped as the probation worker himself stomped towards the group. In an attempt to conceal their drinks however horribly, Greg looked around at them with his nostrils flared.

"I don't know which one of you miserable fucks has done with my cabinet," he growls, "but I'm going to go out to eat some lunch over at a nice little café. I'm going to have a nice little cup of tea with some of those little cupcakes. Then I'm going to get some chips and read a piece of a literature classic. And when I come back –" he stepped closer, making sure to make eye contact with each of them " –my bloody filing cabinet better be back where it was before, or you will each have a sex change made by my own bare hands." He shot forward, causing them to jump in their seats. "Get it?"

They nodded quickly, their eyes wide. Greg snarled and stormed off, slamming the door back loudly.

They blinked for a moment.

"I know what you're all thinking –"

"You mean that you've been there, done that?" Abby said.

"You mean up Finn's ass? _BOOM!_"

Alex ground his teeth. "I really do hope you're just a fucking special."

When they all migrated back downstairs, Greg was gone. They decided to just accept their fate and leave it be – after all, what was the worst the guy could do?

Jess was texting at old mate when Rudy plopped next to her. "Hi."

Unable to hide her smile, she closed her phone and looked over. "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing much. You know, same old, same old. Community service, dating a beautiful girl…stole a little, tiny thing." He looked over at her from the corner of his eye. She raised a brow.

"You stole something?"

"Yeah," he said as though he could barely contain his giddiness. "You know that filing cabinet? That was me."

"Rudy – " she started, before he interrupted her.

"No, before you go all about sayin' how wrong it was, I would like to say that it was very heroic of me to supply you an afternoon free of work," his smile grew wider, "to spend with me."

"Oh, okay. That's was your plan, right? To steal a filing cabinet from our probation worker just so you could 'be with me.'" She used her fingers as quotations marks, her eye brows raised in disbelief.

His grin faltered. "Well, yeah. That was what I just said."

Jess allowed herself to grin. "Well, then, that was very heroic." She leaned in for a kiss, but he grabbed her hand and hoisted her up to stand.

"We should open it."

She blinked. Sometimes she, too, was honestly concerned for his mental stability. "Um. Might I ask _why?_"

"Oh, come on." He made a pouty face, which was in the line between utterly hilarious and extremely adorable. "Don't you find out what the twat keeps in his cabinet? I bet you there's candid shots of Finn in the loo."

Well, that shot the adorableness down straight away.

"Alright, then, lead the way," she sighed. She was definitely going to regret this, she was sure of it.

Taking her hand, Rudy leads her to the storage room. Crammed in the tight corner beside the iron shelf, Jess wondered why the probation worker hadn't looked there; Rudy wasn't exactly an A-class professional about stealth.

"'Ere ya go, ma'dear," he said, handing her an ice cream cone. Jess takes the token with amusement, opening and nibbling on it while Rudy shuffles around looking for something. "Now, where the hell did I put it…"

Scratching his head, he looks through the shelf layers and moves the objects around, clanging against the surface. A couple tools dropped and one box of nails landed right on his foot. "Feckin' _shit_." Picking it up, he was crouched down low enough to see the hammer. "There ya are."

Flipping it in his hand, he looked over at Jess, sitting on the fridge. Something stirred in his stomach – or maybe it was just his nut sac – when he looked at her, all cute and propped up against the wall and sitting on the fridge. He counted his lucky stars, goddamn it, when he realized that they were actually together. It was honestly the greatest thing in his life thus far.

Standing in front of the cabinet, he tilted his head back and forth examining it. Then, he banged the hammer into the lock.

"Rudy!" Jess snapped. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"I've gotta open it somehow," he said as he kept smashing it into the drawer.

"You're being too loud!" she growled, walking up to snatch the hammer out of hand, then replacing it with the ice cream. "Jesus; if the other guys found out that you'd taken it, they'd be pissed off beyond belief." She sighed, staring at the drawer that had been dented in like foil.

Taking the hammer, she eased it into the small opening of the lid. She wretched it open, propping her foot on the wall as leverage. Rudy licked the cone as he watched her.

When it finally swung open, she paused and faltered when she looked in.

"Great job, Jess!" Rudy said in oblivious joy. "'Course, I still loosened it for ya, but that's not bad for a beginner's…" His eyes widened when he looked inside. "Holy feck."

Reaching in, she pulled out an odd, short black plug-looking thing. "What the hell is all of this?"

"It must be his stash of sex toys," Rudy said, a tad too gleefully. "Little twat, I knew he had a kink. See? Cock rings, condoms, lube – shit, this stuff is expensive. And that, ma'dear, in your hand must be a butt plug!"

"Awh, what the fuck," Jess screeched, throwing it back into the cabinet.

Rudy was still giddy about the find, listing all of the sex toys and pleasure gadgets. His extensive knowledge of these things kind of worried her.

"It's like fucking Christmas – no wonder the old bloke wanted his cabinet back; this shit is top-of-the-line." He looked over at Jess, a smirk on his lips. "You wanna – "

"If you're asking if I want to try out our probation worker's filthy STD-ridden sex toys, then the answer is a punch in your dick," Jess snarled.

"Okay, okay, a'right then," he said, making a face, and turned around. "I'll have to use some of me own, then."

Jess raised her eye brows. "_You_ have sex toys?"

He turned back around, grinning stupidly. "Well, of course. I wouldn't be a proper slag if I didn't have me own sex toys, right?"

"Hm," Jess said, feigning disinterest. The prospect of him having sex toys was actually a little bit sexy.

"Why, ya interested?" Rudy asked, his grin expanding. She rolled her eyes. This was treading into dangerous territory. The trick with Rudy was not to make him overly excited about something or else he's loose his head and get wild. While she loved his wild side to a fault, it was a bit much.

"Not exactly, no," she said, snatching back the dripping cone and placing the hammer back into his hand. "But you go on and have fun."

Walking out, it was almost a second of silence before Rudy rushed back to her side. "'Not exactly,' eh?" he questioned, sounding cocky.

She sneered at him. "Don't get any ideas."

"Oh, but I am! I am getting loads of ideas and…" He moved in front of her, that big dumb smile on his face that she outwardly rolled her eyes at, but inwardly melted. She wondered if he knew what he was doing with smiles like that. "I would love to try 'em all out on ya."

Jess didn't admit this often, and even to herself, but she grew nervous when he said that. A look crossed her eyes and she took a bite of her cone to keep from talking.

"Why, what? What's the matter?" Rudy asked, his thick eye brows furrowed.

"Nothing," she said.

"Oh, I don't think it's nothin' when you say it's nothin'."

"Just drop it, Rudy," she said, tossing the rest of the ice cream in the bin. She marched to the locker room and Rudy threw his hands in the air.

"What the bloody hell was that about?" he asked to no one.

Of course, the probation worker found his damaged "filing" cabinet, and he was beyond pissed. Ranting and raving about, he called the group to a circle so that he could threaten them. Something along the line of "ripping their spines out of their bodies and eating their veins like noodles." Nothing they haven't heard of before.

But after a while, Rudy zoned out. Greg was more bark than bite. He kept glancing at Jess, wondering what the hell she was on about earlier. She was obviously a little upset, but wasn't sure what to do and how to go about it. He was never very good at _connecting_ with girlfriends. Actually, he's never really had a proper girlfriend.

After Greg dismissed them with a snarl, barking at them like a dog as they left, Rudy caught up with Jess in the locker room.

"Hi," he started.

"Hi," she said back, looking almost ordinary. _Almost_.

"Listen," he began, "I don't know if I fucked up or anything, but know that I didn't mean it." Jess tries to interrupt him, but he waves his arms about to stop her. "And see, I know I can be a bit of a twat about the whole sex thing. Bloody hell, Jess, if ya don't want to use a single sex toy ever, I'd keep my trap shut about it. I just…I can't stand the silent treatment. I'm not good with bein' ignored."

She wished Rudy couldn't pull off looking so sad. He could make her heart melt without hardly trying. Jess looked around a bit before taking a step forward. Her brows pulled inward. "Rudy, I'm not ignoring you."

"Then what's all of this not talking to me?" He looked desperately at her. She was surprised when she realized that he often did. There was always that earnest, underlying anxiety of doing _something_ wrong. He spent so much time worrying over whether he was doing something wrong (even if he did the stupid thing anyways). It wasn't his fault, necessarily. He was just wrapped up in his head a lot.

"I just wanted some time to myself," she said, shrugging. She wasn't trying to hurt him – he was just making too big of a deal about it.

"What?" he said, throwing his arms about. "What's this 'alone time?' Whoever really wants to be alone?"

There was truth in what he said though she wouldn't admit it. Breathing deeply, she took a hold of one of his flailing limbs and pulled him towards her. He looked down at her in that intense gaze that she quickly looked away from.

Suddenly, the door opened and they moved away from each other.

"No worries," Abby said whimsically, walking past. "But please shag after we've gone; there are just some things that would be unpleasant for Mark to see." Cradled in her palms is the tortoise, wobbling about in her hands. The corner of Jess's mouth went up in a sneer – and she was riding _her_ about shagging when Abby basically wanted to fuck a turtle?

"Naw, it's all right." That big, goofy grin came back. "We don't mind an audience."

Jess's eyes squinted before she turned around and walked straight out of the locker room. She didn't get very far before Rudy snatched her arm.

"Wait, Jess – "

Stopping in her tracks, she looked up and stared him down until he let go of her. To an outsider, it would appear almost comical that someone shorter than he could glare at him with enough force to make him look away and take a step back. But her eyes were deadly as they were beautiful, and Rudy was putty.

"I'm a dumbass," he said as an apology.

"I wouldn't have noticed," she whipped out.

"But ya can't leave me hangin'," he implored. "I'm too sensitive to that kind of stuff."

Sighing, her resolve shrank. "In private," she said and it was all it took for him to reach for her hand and pull her to his shared room.

After peaking in and making sure that Finn was out, he beckoned her inside. She wasn't sure if she could go through with this, but it wasn't fair to Rudy. She was an unfair bitch at times, and he was a thickheaded prick. But goddamn her, there wasn't much of anything she wouldn't do for him. Including this.

"I'm not that sexually experienced," she said to the point. Rudy's eyes widened before squinting again. "I'm not saying I'm not willing to try the sex toys, just not now. And especially not our probation worker's."

"So, wait," he stutters, his eye brows pulled forward. "How many sex 'poses have ya been in?"

"One," she grates out, having that feeling of embarrassment finally sink in. She crossed her arms. "Missionary."

He blinks. "Oh, you poor child," he said. "I can't imagine what it must be like, not to have all of those experiences and such. That must be feckin' _dreadful_. You're like a position virgin."

"Yeah," she says shortly, anger kindling her humiliation. What in the hell was she thinking, telling him that?

However, he was looking at her with that hard, calculating gaze again and she felt her cheeks heat up, and bloody fucking hell, she _never_ allowed herself to be embarrassed anymore. She felt her arms tighten around herself.

"Hm," he hums. Then he smiles, then he's serious again. Jess rolls her eyes. She knew she should have never told him. She's about to turn around before he asks, "so…you've never been on top?"

"Didn't I just say that?" she snaps before she could stop herself, repeating the same thing he had said not long ago. This doesn't faze him, of course, and he moved a step closer.

"Would ya like to be?"

She would have laughed aloud if the space between them hadn't been so tight and his eyes did that droopy love-sick thing they do. She felt heat spread in her body, and her heart was beating when he gave looks like that to her. It made her feel almost…sexy.

Jess, never the patient one, leaned forward and quickly connected their mouths. Rudy was tall and quite lanky, but it suited him. Jess was able to kiss him quite comfortably, actually, but his nose was quite wonky. She found that she didn't mind when it pressed against her cheekbone as their mouths moved, his nose prodding against her skin.

There was something different about this kiss – but there seemed to be different tones to every kiss they have. All that's the same is both party's eagerness to do so. This one was forceful and quite sloppy, with hit-and-miss lip biting and sloppy swipes of tongue. It was fucking wonderful.

Moving his hands right over ass, Jess didn't have the time to get mad before he grabbed her thighs and hoisted it up onto his hips. Kissing frantically, Jess curled her fingers through his short hair. Puffs breathed against her mouth and he struggled to stay standing until he finally crashed onto the couch, knocking their teeth together.

"Awh, _fuck_ – " Jess squealed whilst Rudy ran his tongue over his gums. After checking for blood, Rudy smirked at her.

"Seems we are quite the dangerous, chemical brew," he said, wiggling his eye brows.

"Oh, shut up," she said.

"Alright, then, let's go into a different position while we wait for our teeth to stop rattling."

Hoisting her up and turning so that she sat on the couch, he rubbed her knees with his palms. Looking up at her, his smile seemed almost strained, and she realized that he was nervous.

Going down on his knees, her heart beat quickened as he placed his hands on her hips and moved to kiss her mouth again. His lips grazed down her jaw and the front of her throat and suddenly it felt much more intense. His lips dragged against her flesh, and that combined with his hot breath and wet saliva left a trail of goosebumps. She looked at the ceiling for a moment before looking down at his crown. She, oddly enough, didn't want to miss a moment of this.

Then his hips moved forward. She was at first shocked that his crotch would come in contact with her shin and thought maybe he didn't mean it. That is, until he began to move his hips forward again and back, in an almost minimalist fashion.

"Wha – what are you, humping me?" Jess stuttered, feeling a stagger of emotions wash over her. What was he, a _dog?_

He stopped then, but didn't move from his position. "And what if I am?"

He looked up to make eye contact with her. He was so tall that their gazes were level from his knelt position, and he stooped over her with his shoulder hunched and his posture poor. She stared into those eyes, feeling her throat tighten as she swallowed.

He then became a bit braver and moved his crotch up to her knee and slid back down. One hand was placed under the side of her jaw, the other rubbing against her hip. Jess blinked rapidly as she felt him harden against her, and, what was even more impossible, that she began to _like_ it.

"Do ya want me to stop?" he asks gruffly. Sometimes she forgot how low his voice could get in private moments between them.

She didn't even think before she said quietly, "no, keeping going."

Because, Goddamn her, this was something new for her and it was incredibly sexy that she didn't want to miss out on this. She wasn't particularly into kinky shit, but with Rudy, it was different. _She_ was different. And she could totally see herself getting off on this sort of thing.

Rudy's lips twitched into a smile as he moved up over her knee, propping his elbow behind her head. Moving his hips slowly, Jess's gaze flickered down to his bulge. The orange fabric folded around his erection as it rubbed against her and her breathing stuttered. She'd never looked directly at his hips during sex, but she had felt them. He was intent and calculated while brash. Looking at them was completely different, and that alone nearly made her want to throw him against the couch and fuck him.

Smashing his mouth back into hers, he missed and streaked his spit across her cheek. Jess moved her hands to his face, directing his lips to hers – she didn't want another repeat of before. Call her odd, but she liked having all of her teeth.

Rudy was an incredibly kisser. Granted, she didn't have that much experience, but maybe it was the fact that Rudy _was_ so much more experienced than her. His kisses with her were all lip, pushing and nipping, moving like worms against hers. She threw her arms around his neck, and swung her leg on his hips.

"Umn, wait," he mumbled, pulling away. His lips were wet and curled to one side. "'M not done quite yet."

God, she both loved and hated the man. He was literally the worst fucking teaser.

Moving her legs back down on the couch, he kissed the side of her neck. Laughing to himself like a giddy child, he propped himself on his knees on the couch. His legs on either side of her, he sat down on her lap and towered over her.

She'd definitely never had a guy straddle her – add this to the list of the weirdest sex positions she's been a part of.

Beginning to rock his hips again, Jess felt the hardness of his cock press against her. Deciding to play along, she wrapped her arms around his torso. Huffing a soft chuckle against her neck, he pulled back to look into her eyes.

"This different?"

"Yeah," she said, and kissed him.

Rudy ground his hips a tad harsher, and she jumped slightly at his cock digging just on her panty line. It was a different sensation, but the greatest effect was the realization that he was grinding his cock against her body in such a position. His grinds had less swing as he rocked into her, and she felt almost as if she were in control. Though he was on top of her, Rudy had the very precarious position of straddling Jess.

Moving slower, she felt her pussy tighten in anticipation. He leaned forward, putting his forehead against hers as they tried to make eye contact. They're eyes kept crossing, seeing double vision, but neither cared.

Rudy's neck twitched with the tendons straining underneath his skin and his eye brows pulled inward desperately. She wished she could feel his cock where she wanted it most, she wished she was grinding into him. Hell, all she wanted was to take control.

So, that's exactly what she did.

"Stop," she said, and he did, both panting.

"Move," she followed with, and he fell next to her. Only he didn't look shocked or upset; in fact, he looked down right elated and horny as hell. If the sporting erection he had poking against his community service uniform wasn't enough of a clue, he was smiling cockily over at her.

Moving over, she sat on his lap and directly onto his cock. His head falling back, he looked at her from underneath his eye lashes as she straddled him, his hips jerking forward and hands shooting to grab her ass.

Jess grabbed the hair of his scalp and moved his head forward. His eyes widened and his breathing sped up, and god-fucking-damn it, it was sexy as hell to see him so utterly in her control.

"Fuck, Jess…" he mumbled.

"Shut up," she snapped and kissed him. She slid her tongue into his mouth and Rudy responded back with equal force. Jess felt hot all over, from their connected mouths to her aching cunt. Beginning to grind against him, both exhaled in relief and pain. Shivering against her, a breathed whisper caressed her lips.

Just her name: "_Jess_." And she knew she then had the reins.

Holding off her smirk however unsuccessfully, she gripped the collar of the orange suit and kept up the pace. She had the strongest desire for him to come without even taking their clothes off. She wanted _him_ to come in his pants while she ground against him, and she wanted him to while she ground against him.

Jess decided to hold off and slow her pace. Grinding slow and even, they moaned at the pressure of it. His cock lined up with her cunt perfectly in each stroke that she bit the fabric of his suit. Rudy's hands gripped the flesh of her ass tightly, a low groan coming from the back of his throat.

"Oh, feckin' _feck_, Jess…" His hips began to move and it took a few paralyzing moments for Jess to grind along with him. Intense and pressured, Jess felt her climax raising. Gripping Rudy tightly, she moved roughly against him and, getting the message, sped along with her.

They were humping like animals in heat and Jess _loved_ it.

"Oh, God, Jess, feckin' _Jesus_," he rambled, his bottom jaw lowering a bit every move they made together; she could see the silver filling in his back teeth. His eyes closed when he burrowed his face into her neck. The feeling of his breathes against her skin made her shiver.

Adjusting so that the hard length of him ran against her pussy in just the right way, her breathing stuttered. Both becoming frantic, they groaned and whined. Jess groaned as she felt herself come. Rudy whined, a sound coming from the back of his throat, and came right in his jeans.

Waiting for their hearts to slow, Rudy held Jess to him. She finally felt her cheeks begin to heat up, realizing what she just did. She wasn't a prude, but she had never done something like that before, or something so…sexy. In spite of herself, she smiled.

"So," Rudy started, "what do ya think?"

Jess leaned back and raised her eye brows.

"Right, right," he said, shaking his head. "Can't be speakin' of such things of this nature. It's a'right, I won't ask no more."

"Rudy," Jess said. She didn't even interrupt him this time.

"Wha?" His eye brows were pulled into a furrow.

"It was great," she said, smiling at him.

He exhaled and grinned. "And how did it feel to be in control?"

Jess paused and then moved back. "Are you alluding that the only reason why we just came in our pants was because you wanted me to know what it felt like to be in control?"

A beat, then a smirk.

"Well, that depends. What does 'alludin'' mean?"


End file.
